LOVE THAT CAN NOT BE FORGOTTEN
by LovePanda2T
Summary: Ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang kembarannya yang telah terpisah darinya cukup lama, Kris tanpa sengaja mengetahui tentang Tao dan akhirnya jatuh hati pada pemuda panda itu. Dan bagaimana reaksi Tao melihat kembaran dari mantan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal? EXO, Kristao/Taoris, Kevintao.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE THAT CAN NOT BE FORGOTTEN

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Kris Wu x Huang Zi Tao & Kevin Li x Huang Zi Tao

Cast : EXO

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary :

Ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang kembarannya yang telah terpisah darinya cukup lama, Kris tanpa sengaja mengetahui tentang Tao dan akhirnya jatuh hati pada pemuda panda itu. Dan bagaimana reaksi Tao melihat kembaran dari mantan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal?

Note :

Oke. Akhirnya aku bikin Kris jadi anak kembar disini. Anggap aja Kris dan Kevin disini itu bukan orang yang sama XD

***TMCY***

Chapter 1

"_Aku harap aku bisa memutar waktu kembali agar aku tak lagi menyakitinya."_

"_Tak membuat hatinya terluka."_

"_Aku bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan 'Selamat Tinggal' padanya."_

***TMCY***

Sudah tiga bulan Kris pulang ke Cina setelah lama menetap di Kanada. Meski begitu, ia masih menolak untuk berada disini. Di rumah ini tepatnya. Kris tak akan pernah sudi kembali kesini kalau saja Ibunya tidak memintanya, kalau saja Kevin tidak meninggal.

Kakak kembarnya tercinta.

Tiga belas tahun yang lalu orangtua mereka bercerai dan membuat mereka terpisah. Kris memilih untuk ikut Ibunya pindah ke Kanada sedangkan Kevin tetap menetap di Cina bersama Ayah. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap saling berkirim kabar meskipun orangtua mereka masih bersitegang apalagi saat sang Ibu menikah lagi. Kris bahkan harus mengganti namanya.

Tapi, tiga bulan yang lalu kabar buruk itu datang. Kevin sakit parah dan membuatnya kembali ke tempat ini. Satu bulan ia menemati hari-hari sulit kakak kembarnya. Satu bulan yang berharga dan menjadi kenangan terakhir bagi Kris tentangnya.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang terus mengusik hatinya setelah Kevin meninggal. Bukan hanya karena ia membenci Ayahnya yang terlalu keras kepala itu, tapi juga tentang saudara kembarnya itu sendiri.

Entah kenapa, Kevin terlihat masih memiliki hal yang terus mengganjal dihatinya. Ada suatu hal yang masih membuatnya menyesal dan membuat Kris berpikir masalah itu membuat Kevin tak begitu tenang diakhir hidupnya.

Kris masih ingat kata-kata Kevin hari itu.

"_Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti ini."_

Tentu saja saat itu Kris bertanya tentang siapa yang kakaknya itu maksud. Tapi, Kevin enggan untuk menjawab dan memilih diam. Mengabaikan Kris yang kebingungan.

Bangun dari kasurnya, Kris berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kevin yang berada tepat disampingnya. Semenjak Kevin meninggal kamar itu tak pernah terkunci meskipun tak pernah ada yang masuk kesana lagi.

Menatap kamar yang begitu rapi itu, Kris tersenyum kagum. Kakaknya tak berubah sedikitpun, ia masih seperti Kevin yang dulu Kris kenal.

Kamar Kevin selalu lebih rapi dan bersih dibanding kamarnya. Kakaknya itu pun lebih rajin dan penurut dibanding dia. Wajah mereka memang sama, tapi sifat mereka benar-benar berbeda. Kevin adalah orang yang sangat baik, karena itu Kris semakin ingin tahu apa yang membuat orang sebaik itu menyesal.

Membuka pintu lemari Kevin, Kris mengacak-acak isinya. Mencari benda yang mungkin disembunyikan kakaknya itu. Ia yakin sekali pasti ada. Dulu sekali, saat mereka masih kecil, Kris senang sekali mengejek Kevin yang suka menulis di Buku Harian. Melihat kakaknya yang masih sama, Kris percaya kebiasaan Kevin yang satu itu belum kakaknya tinggalkan.

"Tidak ada."

Kris terus mencari. Meski begitu ia belum menemukan apapun. Memutar kepalanya yang pegal karena terus menunduk, mata Kris tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Menaiki kursi belajar Kevin, Kris berhasil mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan sebuah boneka panda yang berada diatas lemari pakaian kakaknya itu. Seingatnya Kevin bukanlah orang yang suka dengan boneka. Dan tentu saja keberadaan benda itu dikamar kakaknya bukanlah hal yang wajar.

Boneka itu cukup besar dan terlampir sebuah tas selendang anak kecil di bahunya.

Kris ambil tas selendang itu dan kemudian melihat isinya. Dan disana ia menemukan sebuah kertas. Sketsa wajah seorang pemuda cantik berambut hitam. Ia balikkan kertas itu dan menemukan barisan kata tetulis disana.

'_Huang Zi Tao_

_Ini sketsa dirimu yang pertama kali aku buat_

_Kau begitu terlihat bersinar kalau tersenyum seperti ini'_

Disana juga tertulis sebuah alamat dan nomor telepon.

Kris bingung. Siapa pemuda ini? Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka? Tapi, apapun itu, mungkin saja ia tahu penyesalan terakhir kakaknya. Ya, ia harus menemui pemuda itu dan menanyakan tentang hal ini padanya.

***TMCY***

Semenjak hari itu, Tao tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, pemuda itu berjalan menuju dapur. Ia buka pintu lemari es dan mengambil botol berisi air putih dari sana. Ia tuangkan isinya kedalam salah satu gelas yang ada diatas meja makan. Dan kemudian ia minum air dingin itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Wajah Tao begitu pucat, begitu terlihat berantakan. Lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya pun terlihat semakin jelas.

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

Bohong.

'_Kau adalah segalanya untukku.'_

Bohong.

'_Aku tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu.'_

Bohong!

Dengan sekuat tenaga Tao melempar gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang kearah dinding dan membuatnya pecah.

Tao jatuh terduduk. Ia tekuk kedua kakinya dan kemudian memeluknya. Sebuah isakan pun terdengar.

Mendengar suara gaduh, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia langkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara. Dan disanalah ia melihat Tao menangis dengan pilu.

Ia sempat melirik pecahan gelas yang berserakan dilantai sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju Tao dan kemudian memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Tao. Masih ada aku disini."

Dan suara tangis pemuda panda itu pun terdengar semakin keras dimalam yang sunyi ini.

***TMCY***

Kris mengetuk pintu kayu didepannya. Tak ada respon, Kris mengetuk dengan lebih keras. Masih tidak ada jawaban, Kris semakin mempercepat ketukannya. Sudah habis kesabaran, Kris hendak beranjak pergi ketika tiba-tiba pintu itu akhirnya terbuka.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih tenang?! Aku…"

Kris terpaku. Ia yakin sekali pemuda yang baru saja membuka itu adalah orang yang sama dengan pemuda cantik disketsa itu. Meskipun kini keadaan pemuda ini terlihat begitu berantakan. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat, lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya semakin terlihat jelas, tubuhnya pun terlihat lebih kurus.

"Kevin?" Tao langsung jatuh terduduk. Matanya melebar menatap sosok laki-laki dihadapannya.

Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti bukan Kevin. Kevin sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Kevin sudah meninggal!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris memegang lengan kiri Tao dan kemudian membantunya untuk kembali berdiri.

"Kau Huang Zi Tao, kan? Maaf karena sudah membuatmu kaget. Namaku Kris Wu, adik kembar dari Kevin Li."

Tao tersentak. Ia kembali teringat kata-kata Kevin dulu.

'_Sebenarnya aku punya saudara kembar. Tapi, kami terpisah karena perceraian orangtua kami. Sekarang dia tinggal bersama Ibu di Kanada.'_

Ya, dia bukan Kevin. Laki-laki ini hanyalah kembarannya. Hanya?

"Ah. Silahkan masuk."

Mereka berdua kini sudah duduk diruang tamu. Begitu sunyi, tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Bahkan Tao terus menunduk menolak menatap kearah Kris.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menemukan sketsa wajahmu dikamar kakakku," Kris tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan. "Sepertinya kau dulu dekat dengan Kevin. Jadi aku pikir. Kau mungkin tahu apa yang terus ia sesali diakhir hidupnya."

"Sesali?" Tao melirik kearah Kris namun, sedetik kemudian ia kembali menunduk.

"Ini hanya pendapatku sebenarnya, hari itu aku merasa dia pergi dengan tidak tenang. Ada hal yang masih membuatnya menyesal didunia ini. Apa kau tahu hal apa itu?"

Masih menatap kakinya, Tao menggeleng. Membuat Kris semakin heran melihat sikap pemuda itu.

"Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Kevin?"

Tanpa sadar Tao mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, dadanya semakin terasa sesak. "Aku hanya temannya."

"Benarkah hanya teman?"

"Ya!" Entah kenapa suara Tao tiba-tiba meninggi. "Maaf, apa kau bisa pulang sekarang? Aku sedang sibuk. Ada yang harus aku lakukan."

Kris menghela nafas dan kemudian berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku pergi."

Laki-laki itu pun berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah itu meninggalkan Tao yang kini sudah menangis dengan keras.

'Tuhan. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?'

***TMCY***

"Astaga. Anak itu berulah lagi," Luhan membuka bungkus rotinya sembari menatap keluar kelas.

Kevin pun refleks ikut menatap kearah sana dan melihat Guru Olahraga mereka tengah menarik seorang murid. Penampilan murid itu berantakan dan sudut bibirnya terluka. Kevin tak perlu lama mengenali siapa murid itu dan apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi. Murid satu ini memang sudah sering membuat masalah bahkan semenjak hari pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini.

"Aku selalu heran melihatnya yang senang berkalahi itu. Apa sih bagusnya melukai orang lain untuk main-main seperti itu. Tak berguna," Luhan memakan rotinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menulis.

"Silahkan berkomentar sesukamu tentang orang lain kalau kau sudah berhenti menjiplak PR temanmu. Demi Tuhan, tak bisakah kau mengerjakan PR-mu dengan kemampuanmu sendiri?"

Luhan langsung tersenyum dengan anehnya. "Berhenti melihatku seakan-akan aku ini orang paling bodoh sedunia. Aku bukannya tidak mengerjakan PR karena aku tak bisa, tapi karena aku tak punya waktu untuk mengerjakannya."

"Selalu? Setiap hari? Oh, akui saja Luhan. Kau lebih senang menyibukkan diri bersama pacarmu dibanding mengerjakan PR."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Kevin berdiri dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Luhan. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kantin."

Kevin pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan murid bermasalah itu dilorong. Tatapan mereka berdua pun bertemu, lalu entah kenapa ada yang berdesir dihatinya saat kedua manik indah itu melihat kearahnya. Tanpa sadar Kevin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap murid itu yang berjalan menjauh menuju tangga.

'Kenapa?'

***TMCY***

Sepulang sekolah Kevin memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke taman sebelum kembali ke rumah. Mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman, ia mengeluarkan _sketch book _dan pensil dari dalam tasnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari objek untuk lukisannya, mata Kevin berhenti pada satu sosok yang sedang berdiri dekat tempat permainan anak. Itu si murid bermasalah, Tao.

Kevin sedikit merasa was-was saat ia sadar Tao sedari tadi menatap kearah anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain disana. Tao tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada bocah-bocah itu, kan?

Dan Kevin malah menjadi lebih khawatir saat melihat Tao mulai mendekati anak-anak itu. Tapi, perasaan itu tiba-tiba berganti ketika ia kini melihat Tao yang tengah tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja Kevin terpesona melihat Tao yang sedang sibuk membantu membuat anak-anak itu membuat istana pasir. Melihat Tao yang tengah tertawa dengan lepasnya. Pemuda itu telihat begitu indah.

Pensil pun mulai bergerak lincah diatas _sketch book _itu. Dan ketika semakin banyak goresan Kevin buat disana, semakin banyak pula rasa suka itu merasuk kedalam hatinya.

***TMCY***

Kevin tidak pernah berpikir akan melakukan hal semacam ini selama hidupnya. Ia kini tengah menguntit adik kelasnya. Dan ini sudah hari ke-5 dia melakukan ini.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Tao. Ia ingin melihat dan memandangi pemuda itu. Ingin mengobrol dengannya. Tapi, segala hal terasa sulit baginya. Kevin kelas 3 dan Tao kelas 1. Jarak kelas mereka sangat jauh dan susah untuknya bila ingin menemui panda satu itu. Saat istirahat pun Tao selalu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di atap, tidak mungkin untuk didekati. Dan saat tiba waktunya pulang sekolah, Tao selalu langsung pergi dan kemudian sibuk berkelahi. Seperti sekarang ini.

Tao itu sungguh kuat. Dia bisa mengalahkan 3 orang sekaligus bahkan dengan tangan kosong. Tapi, hari ini rasanya ada yang berbeda. Tao jatuh tersungkur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Melihat hal itu lawan-lawannya hanya tertawa dan kemudian pergi.

"Sialan!"

Kevin sempat ragu untuk menolong Tao, meskipun pada akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Parahkah? Kau bisa berjalan?" Kevin mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Tao. Tapi, tangan itu malah ditepis dengan kasarnya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku! Kau mengganggu!"

"Mengganggu bagaimana? Aku ingin menolongmu."

"Menolongku?" Tao berdiri. Luka dikakinya tidak terlalu parah ternyata. "Kalau begitu beri aku uangmu!" Tao menarik tas milik Kevin dengan kasar.

"Tunggu," Kevin menahan tasnya. "Aku akan memberimu uang," ia buka tasnya. Namun, Tao yang tidak sabar malah langsung menariknya dan membuat tas itu terjatuh hingga isinya tersebar berantakan.

Mengambil dompet milik Kevin yang terjatuh tak jauh dari kakinya, Tao tak sengaja melihat sebuah _sketch book_ yang halamannya terbuka dan juga berada didekatnya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya melotot sempurna.

"Itu gambarku, kan? Bagaimana bisa?" Tao mengambil _sketch book_ itu dan membuat wajah Kevin memucat.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di taman hari itu. Karena saat itu kau terlihat cantik, tanpa sadar aku sudah melukismu," dan kata-kata barusan tanpa sadar membuat kedua pemuda itu memerah pipinya.

"Kau,,, kau itu bodoh atau apa? Aku ini laki-laki, tidak mungkin aku cantik! Berengsek!" Sekuat tenaga Tao mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang masih merona.

"Tidak! Kau memang laki-laki, tapi kamu cantik! Aku serius!"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, bodoh! Kau terdengar seperti seorang gay!"

"Aku memang gay karena kau!"

Mulut Tao pun menganga dengan sempurna.

"Menjauh dariku!" Tao pun melempar _sketch book_ itu kearah Kevin dan segera berlari bersama dompet laki-laki itu ditangannya. Meninggalkan Kevin yang masih _shock_ ditempat.

"Astaga."

Ia kelepasan bicara.

***TMCY***

Besoknya, tepatnya sekarang, Kevin dan Tao bertemu dibelakang sekolah.

"Kenapa memanggilku kemari?"

Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kevin dan malah membawa laki-laki itu ke dalam gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan dompetmu," Tao memberikan benda itu kembali pada pemilikknya. "Terima kasih. Berkat kau, tas ini akhirnya bisa kubeli," pemuda panda itu pun menunjukkan punggungnya dan memperlihatkan tas yang kini tergantung dibahunya.

"Hanya untuk ini kau memanggilku?"

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Itu tas mahal. Setidaknya lakukan sesuatu untukku sebagai tanda terima kasihmu."

Tao mumutar matanya malas. "Terserah. Jadi, apa maumu?"

Kevin pun tersnyum, ia buka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan pensil dan _sketch book _dari dalam sana kemudian memberikannya pada Tao. "Tulis alamat rumah dan nomor telepon-mu disana."

"Untuk apa aku memberinya?"

"Tulis saja dan aku akan meminjamkan dompetku lagi padamu."

Menghela nafas berat, akhirnya Tao menuruti kemauan Kevin. "Besok aku ingin berbelanja, pastikan kau menemaniku. Kau yang bayar," Tao menyerahkan kembali _sketch book _itu pada Kevin dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu disana.

Tak melihat Kevin yang kini tengah menyeringai.

***TMCY***

Sekali lagi Kris masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya. Ia simpan kertas bergambar sketsa wajah Tao kembali kedalam tas selendang si boneka panda dan hendak mengambil boneka itu saat tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu dibawahnya.

Itu sebuah buku dan Kris yakin sekali kalau itu Buku Harian! Kakaknya ternyata memang masih melakukan kebiasannya satu ini.

Turun dari kursi, Kris kemudian duduk di kasur milik Kevin dan mulai membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

'_10 Oktober_

_Hari ini Tao mengecup pipiku._

_Wajahnya yang memerah begitu terlihat manis._

_Aku semakin suka padanya.'_

Mata Kris terbelalak lebar. Ia baru tahu kalau kakaknya itu sama-sama menyukai laki-laki sepertinya. Dan Tao? Pasti yang dimaksud pemuda yang ia temui kemarin.

Kalau seperti ini, Tao pasti berbohong saat ia berkata bahwa ia hanya temannya Kevin. Dan hal ini membuat Kris berpikir mungkin saja pemuda panda itu yang membuat kakanya tidak tenang di Surga.

Dan Kris pun kembali membuka lembar demi lembar Buku Harian Kevin.

To be continued

Ya ampun, disini Yifan jago gambar XD

Yang udah baca, minta Review nya dong : D


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE THAT CAN NOT BE FORGOTTEN

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Kris Wu x Huang Zi Tao & Kevin Li x Huang Zi Tao

Cast : EXO

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary :

Ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang kembarannya yang telah terpisah darinya cukup lama, Kris tanpa sengaja mengetahui tentang Tao dan akhirnya jatuh hati pada pemuda panda itu. Dan bagaimana reaksi Tao melihat kembaran dari mantan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal?

Note :

Makasih buat yang udah kasih Review, nge-Follow dan nge-Favorite fanfic ini;

Guest(1), missjelek, Guest(2), rarega18, 91, tieneelau, ajib4ff, chikakyumin, taoris shipperrr, fallforhaehyuk, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Riszaaa, oraurus, AmaterasuUchih1, , KTHS, Dark Shine, Myjonggie, Reezuu Kim, LYS ARR, Reina Huang, putchan, renachun, Baby Ziren KTS, ayulopetyas11, benbenkece, Lalala Kkamjong, Choi Moonkyung, zakurafrezee, wupanda, otule, Jin Ki Tao, PanDragonease26, Rima-TAOma, pujochi exo, ia (guest), mizuki yuki (guest), vella huang

***TMCY***

Chapter 2

Kris keluar dari dalam mobilnya yang kini terparkir di sisi jalan. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gedung tingkat tiga yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Melangkah masuk kedalam, Kris tak menghiraukan tatapan kagum dan heran yang ditunjukkan padanya. Naik ke lantai dua, kini dihadapan Kris terdapat sebuah ruangan berdinding kaca yang kini menarik perhatiannya. Terutama pada sesosok manis yang kini tengah bernyanyi bersama anak-anak. Tao.

Berkat Buku Harian Kevin, Kris mengetahui tempat Tao bekerja ini. Sebuah Daycare yang berada dipinggir kota Beijing. Tak jauh dari tempat tinggal pemuda panda itu.

Kris terpaku ditempatnya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Tao. Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Kris meremas dada kanannya. Hatinya mendadak terasa sakit. Ia ingat salah satu tulisan kakak kembarnya di Buku Harian itu.

'_Tao terlalu indah hingga membuat hati ini terasa begitu sakit.'_

Membaca Buku Harian kakaknya sama saja dengan membuka Kotak Pandora bagi Kris. Namun, semuanya sudah terjadi dan Kris tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada Tao.

Ironis.

Ketika ia dan Kevin bisa mencintai orang yang sama.

Saat ia tahu apa saja rintangan yang akan ia hadapi.

Dan tahu akan sesakit apa ia nanti untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda itu.

Cinta itu memang tak pernah mudah.

***TMCY***

10 Oktober 2011

Kevin menahan tangan Tao yang menjinjing kantung-kantung belanjaannya dan membuat pemuda itu tak jadi keluar dari mobil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tao sedikit terlihat kesal dan menepis tangan Kevin yang menggenggamnya.

"Aku belum mendapat hadiah darimu untuk barang-barang itu."

Tao menghela nafas berat. Ia silangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap laki-laki disebelahnya itu dengan malas. "Hadiah apa yang kau mau?"

"Cium aku."

Jawaban Kevin langsung saja membuat Tao terbelalak kaget. Kakak kelasnya itu sepertinya sudah gila.

"Aku tidak mau," Tao mencoba keluar dari mobil, tapi Kevin kembali menahannya.

"Cium aku atau semua barang yang kau beli dengan uangku harus kau kembalikan. Kau pilih yang mana, cantik?"

Tao mendengus. Ragu-ragu ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kevin. Dan secepat kilat ia mengecup pipi kanan laki-laki tampan itu.

Dan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, Tao akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan buru-buru masuk kedalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Kevin yang kini berteriak senang.

***TMCY***

18 Oktober 2011

Luhan menatap Kevin tak percaya. Hampir saja ia menyeburkan minuman bersoda yang tadi memenuhi mulutnya.

"Berhenti bercanda, Kevin!" Luhan menatap laki-laki dihadapannya itu dengan tajam. "Kau bohong, kan?"

Kevin menggeleng. "Aku berkata jujur, kok."

Dengan keras Luhan menyimpan botol Cola-nya diatas meja.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan murid berandalan itu? Kau sudah tidak waras!"

"Ya. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Tao. Tapi maaf saja, aku masih waras," Kevin mengambil bungkus sisa makan siangnya dan kemudian membuangnya. Lalu ia tinggalkan Luhan yang masih kaget dan kesal di kantin yang sudah mulai sepi itu.

***TMCY***

06 Nopember 2011

Bisa berada dirumah Tao adalah mimpi Kevin sejak ia sadar ia jatuh hati pada pemuda panda itu. Dan saat disana hanya ada mereka berdua, Kevin rasanya tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Berhenti menatapku!" Tao muak tentu saja, ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dan Kevin malah menatapnya terus-menerus.

"Aku tidak mau," Kevin malah memajukkan tubuhnya dan menatap lebih dekat Tao yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tapi, aku tidak suka! Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas ini kalau kau menatapku terus!" Tao menunjuk Kevin tidak sopan dan melempar bukunya ke arah laki-laki itu yang berhasil ditangkap dengan mulus.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengerjakan tugasmu. Lagipula hal itu memang alasanku berada disini. Tapi, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku," Kevin pun mengedipkan matanya pada Tao dan dibalas tatapan jijik dari pemuda itu.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan? Singkat saja. Aku tidak ada waktu meladenimu."

Kevin tiba-tiba menyeringai, ia genggam kedua tangan Tao dan membuat pemuda itu mendelik marah. "Lepaskan!"

"Tao…"

"Apa?" Tao masih mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kevin.

"Tao, apa kau itu gay?" Dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat panda manis itu terbatuk.

"Aku ini normal, berengsek!" Berhasil! Tao berhasil melepas genggaman Kevin.

"Tapi, kau terlihat tidak menyukai perempuan, Tao."

"Siapa bilang? Aku suka perempuan, kok."

"Kau bisex kalau begitu. Em?" Lagi, Tao melempar buku ke wajah Kevin.

"Aku normal!"

"Bohong! Kalau kau normal, kau tidak akan memerah pipinya saat menciumku waktu itu."

Dan Tao pun berdiri dari duduk bersilanya. "Oke! Aku memang gay! Tapi, ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Ini urusanku karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku masih punya harapan diterima olehmu kalau begitu."

"Jangan harap!" Kembali Tao mendudukkan tubuhnya dan meminum jus-nya.

"Tao, apa yang membuatmu menjadi seorang gay? Atau siapa mungkin," Kevin menatap Tao yang tiba-tiba terdiam. "Kalau akau kan sudah jelas. Aku jadi gay karena kau."

"Berhenti mengatakan itu," Tao menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. "Dan aku tidak mau mengingat cinta pertamaku. Ini memalukan."

Kevin yang merasa tertarik, malah memaksa Tao untuk menceritakannya. "Ayolah, beri tahu aku!"

"Oke, aku akan cerita. Tapi, setiap aku malas mengerjakan tugas, kau yang harus menyelesaikannya. Setuju?"

Dan tanpa ragu Kevin langsung mengangguk.

"Laki-laki itu guru baru di SMP. Waktu itu aku masih kelas 2," Tao meminum jus-nya lagi sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia baik, pengertian dan tentu saja tampan. Hampir semua murid menyukainya, termasuk aku."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi sayang, dia ternyata sudah beristri. Pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki dan aku langsung patah hati. Menyebalkan."

"Waktu kelas 3, aku jatuh cinta dengan teman sekelasku. Kabar baiknya dia gay. Tapi, kabar buruknya dia sudah punya kekasih. Ini makin menyebalkan."

"Terus?"

"Tidak ada lagi, aku kapok jatuh cinta," dan dalam satu tegukan terakhir Tao menghabiskan jus-nya.

"Kau butuh pelukanku untuk menenangkanmu?" Kevin merentangkan tangannya dan menatap Tao yang terlihat sedih.

"Tidak perlu!" Kini, Tao melempar sebuah pensil ke arah Kevin. "Sekarang giliranmu. Aku ingin tahu siapa cinta pertamamu?"

Kevin menatap Tao heran, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum. "Perempuan itu teman sekelasku saat kelas 1 SMA. Kau tahu, kan? Si Ratu Dandan itu? Kami sempat pacaran tapi sayang, ia selingkuh dan berakhirlah hubungan itu."

"Oh, aku turut prihatin."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Karena dengan selesainya hubungan itu, aku bisa bebas mendekatimu karena aku single," dan saat Kevin menunjukkan senyuman menawannya yang menyebalkan itu, Tao melempari laki-laki itu dengan semua benda yang bisa digapai tangannya.

"Hei! Berhenti! Ini sakit tahu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Dan akhirnya, setelah bersusah payah Kevin berhasil mengenggam tangan Tao lagi. "Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Emm, 6 Nopember?"

"Iya! Dan kau tahu ada hal hebat apa yang berlangsung hari ini?"

"Ibu Fei membatalkan ulangan Matematika hari ini?"

"Bukan, cantik," Kevin sekarang mencubit kedua pipi Tao. "Hari ini hari ulang tahunku!"

"Oh? Sungguh?"

"Ya!" Dan kini Kevin menarik hidung bangir Tao.

"Hei!"

"Beri aku hadiah!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau pikir tas barumu, baju-baju barumu, sepatu barumu, kau beli dengan uang siapa?"

"Oke!" Tao mendengus sebal dan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama sampai Tao kembali. Kevin tersenyum, ia merasa lucu dengan tingkah Tao yang coba menyembunyikan benda dibelakang punggungnya yang tentu saja gagal karena ukuran benda itu yang terlalu besar.

"Untukmu," dengan malu Tao menyerahkan Boneka Panda berukuran besar itu pada Kevin.

"Kau memberiku boneka?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Ya sudah, aku ambil lagi," Tao hendak menarik boneka itu namun Kevin sudah terlebih dulu menahannya. "Kau sudah memberinya padaku. Jadi ini sudah jadi milikku."

"Ya ya, terserah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau suka boneka, Tao?"

"Aku memang suka. Kau mau mengejekku? Boneka Panda itu lucu tahu!"

"Aku tidak akan mengejekmu, kok. Aku malah merasa kau semakin terlihat manis karena menyukai boneka. Aku makin jatuh cinta."

Perlahan, Kevin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Tao. Tapi, sebelum ciuman itu tercipta. Tao sudah lebih dulu memukulnya.

"Jangan macam-macam, mesum!"

***TMCY***

13 Nopember 2011

Baekhyun menatap tajam laki-laki tinggi dihadapannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menendang wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Tao! Menjauh darinya!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Kevin membalas.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau benar-benar menyukainya! Aku tahu kau hanya main-main!" Baekhyun menekan dada Kevin berulang kali dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sok tahu sekali. Dengar! Aku tidak main-main karena aku sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta dengan Tao!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "Kita lihat saja. Kalau kau sampai menyakitinya. Aku tidak akan segan menghabisimu!"

"Siapa takut. Aku bahkan rela menyerahkan nyawaku ini untuknya!"

Dan dengan itu mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan. Menyisakan Tao yang hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, pasrah. Kedua orang itu sudah gila, pikirnya.

***TMCY***

30 Nopember 2011

"Bodoh," dengan cekatap Tao mengelap rambut Kevin yang basah.

"Aku hanya menunggumu, aku tidak bodoh."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa datang. Jadi, kenapa kau masih menungguku di taman?"

"Aku hanya berharap. Lagipula, akhirnya kau benar-benar datang, kan?"

Menghela nafas, Tao mengehentikan kegiatannya. Ia kini duduk disamping Kevin yang tengah basah kuyup.

"Luhan meneleponku dan menanyakan ada dimana kau. Dan karena itu aku tahu kau masih menungguku. Awalnya aku tidak mau peduli. Tapi, diluar sedang hujan deras dan mau tak mau aku jadi khawatir."

"Aku hanya ingin bisa jalan-jalan berdua denganmu."

"Tapi, kau nanti bisa jatuh sakit!"

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu khawatir," Kevin berdiri dari duduknya dsn berniat pergi saat tiba-tiba Tao menahannya.

"Sekarang masih hujan deras dan kau tidak membawa mobilmu. Bahkan sekarang sudah jam 11 malam," Tao menarik Kevin untuk kembali duduk. "Menginaplah disini."

Tanpa ragu, Kevin pun mengangguk. "Ya."

.

.

.

Kevin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menatap Tao dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

"Kevin, aku takut. Listrik mati dan petirnya menyeramkan sekali."

"Baekhyun sedang tidak ada. Jadi, temani aku tidur."

Dan Kevin pun tersenyum, mengikuti Tao masuk kedalam kamar. Dengan cepat mereka berdua berbaring ditempat tidur. Berpelukan.

"Malam, Tao."

Dan saat pelukan itu makin erat, perasaan aneh mulai merasuk kedalam hati pemuda panda itu.

***TMCY***

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kris masuk kedalam kamar Kevin. Begitu banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan Tao di ruangan ini dan Kris tidak mau melewatkannya sedikitpun.

Kris sadar, ia sudah semakin jatuh kedalam pesona pemuda panda itu dan ini semakin terasa menyakitkan. Walaupun begitu, ia akan tetap mengejarnya. Meski ia tahu seberapa dalam cinta Kevin dan Tao. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Biarkanlah ia egois untuk kali ini saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering telepon yang berasal dari saku Kris. Segera membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

'_From: Lay_

_Besok aku kan menyusulmu ke Cina. Jangan percaya diri dulu, aku pulang untuk menemui orang tuaku. Jangan lupa jemput aku di Bandara.'_

Oke, mungkin saja Lay bisa membantunya kali ini. Semoga. Dan dengan penuh cinta Kris mengecup foto Tao yang kini menjadi _wallpaper_ telepon-nya.

***TMCY***

10 Desember 2011

Tanpa sadar Tao tertawa. Padahal awalnya ia ingin marah, ia kesal setengah mati pada Kevin yang membuatnya harus menunggu laki-laki itu begitu lama. Tapi, saat Kevin tiba-tiba datang sambil memakai kostum Santa, senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari wajah Tao.

"Hei, berhenti menertawaiku. Luhan memaksaku untuk memakainya!" Dengan sebal Kevin menunjuk ke arah teman sekelasnya itu yang masih berada diluar rumah, masih asyik mengobrol dengan pacarnya.

"Tapi, astaga Kevin! Kau terlihat lucu sekali! Aku tidak sabar menunggu Hari Natal tiba!"

Dan wajah Kevin pun memerah, apalagi saat Tao tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Santa, Natal nanti kabulkan keinginanku, ya…"

Kevin tertegun, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan hangat itu. "Tentu saja, Tao. Semua keinginamu akan aku kabulkan. Aku janji."

***TMCY***

17 Desember 2011

Hari itu temperatur udara menunjukkan minus lima derajat celcius. Meski begitu, dengan semangat Tao berlari-lari disepanjang jalan itu. Dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan mengikutinya.

"Malam ini kita mau makan dimana?" Tao menghentikan larinya dan kini berjalan disamping Kevin.

"Di taman."

"Taman? Aku pikir kita akan pergi ke restoran," Tao cemberut. Ia gembungkan kedua pipinya dengan lucu.

"Jangan mengeluh, panda. Aku yakin nanti kau akan suka," dan setelah kalimat itu berakhir, Kevin lansung menutup mata Tao dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Ini kejutan. Jadi ikuti aku saja tanpa perlu membantah, oke?"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tao, Kevin segera menuntun pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti.

"Tada,,," Kevin pun melepaskan telapak tangannya.

Dengan perlahan Tao membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba saja matanya terbelalak lebar. Dihadapannya kini ada satu set meja makan dengan lilin dan beragam macam makanan diatasnya. Lampu taman pun mendadak menambah kesan romantis ditempat itu.

"Kevin…"

"Aku tahu ini masih terlalu sederhana. Tapi, aku harap kau suka," Kevin mengusap-usap tengkuknya, gugup.

"Tidak! Aku suka, kok! Terima kasih."

Dengan ini mereka pun duduk di meja makan.

"Tao, sebelum kita makan, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Katakan saja."

Perlahan, Kevin membawa tangannya mendekat ke arah Tao dan mengenggam dengan lembut telapak tangan pemuda panda itu.

"Aku memang sudah terlalu sering mengatakannya. Walaupun begitu, aku ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi."

Kevin menarik nafasnya, dengan teramat dalam ia menatap Tao.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Tao. Sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Tao tak menjawab, ia malah melepas genggaman tangan Kevin. Hampir saja Kevin menangis kecewa sebelum tiba-tiba Tao menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kevin. Dan tentu saja aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

Dan Kevin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi. Ia bawa Tangan Tao yang menyentuh pipinya dan kemudian menciumnya.

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu, Tao. Dan aku pun tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Selamanya berada disisimu."

.

.

.

Kau tidak akan pergi? Selamanya disisiku?

Ah, Kevin. Kau sungguh pintar bebohong.

Bahkan menyakitiku sehebat ini.

Teganya kau, Kevin.

To Be Continued

Kevin ama tao udah jadian! XD

Jangan lupa kasih review nya, ya…


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE THAT CAN NOT BE FORGOTTEN

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Kris Wu x Huang Zi Tao & Kevin Li x Huang Zi Tao

Cast : EXO

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, typo, dll

Summary :

Ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang kembarannya yang telah terpisah darinya cukup lama, Kris tanpa sengaja mengetahui tentang Tao dan akhirnya jatuh hati pada pemuda panda itu. Dan bagaimana reaksi Tao melihat kembaran dari mantan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal?

***TMCY***

Chapter 3

"Tidak ada pelukan untuk pacarmu ini?"

Dan saat mendengar kata-kata itu Kris tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Lay.

"Aku senang melihatmu lagi," Kris melepas pelukan itu. "Tapi, hentikan lelucon itu. Aku tidak pernah jadi pacarmu."

Lay mendengus pelan dan kemudian tertawa. "Kenapa tidak? Teman-teman kita di Kanada bilang kita cocok, kok."

"Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku. Kau seakan-akan mengejekku."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah punya pacar disini? Aw, pacar-pacarmu di Kanada bisa menangis," Lay memukul dada Kris dan membuat laki-laki itu malah tertawa.

"Ya. Aku akui dulu pacarku memang banyak, tapi mereka hanya pacar sekali pakai, Lay. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Ya ya ya, dasar Playboy," Lay memutar matanya malas.

***TMCY***

25 Desember 2011

Luhan menggenggam tangan kanan Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat pemuda panda itu heran. Lagipula mereka hanya berdua di lorong itu.

"Aku minta maaf."

Dan Tao pun jadi semakin bingung.

"Untuk apa? Luhan gege kan tidak berbuat salah."

"Tapi, aku dulu tidak menyetujui kedekatanmu dengan Kevin. Aku bahkan membencimu."

Tao terluka mendengarnya, tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap tersenyum. Ia angkat kepala Luhan yang sedari tadi terus menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Tak perlu minta maaf."

"Tapi –"

"Luhan ge, itu tidak masalah, sungguh. Karena sekarang Luhan gege tidak benci Tao lagi, kan?" Perlahan Tao membalas genggaman tangan Luhan. "Tao sayang Luhan gege."

Dan ketika akhirnya mereka berdua berpelukan, air mata itu jatuh begitu saja dari kedua mata Luhan. "Gege juga sayang Tao."

Ditengah keheningan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar nyanyian natal dari ruangan dibelakang mereka. Dengan lembut pelukan itu terlepas.

"Itu suara Kevin."

"Ya. Ayo, kita juga ikut. Pesta Natal nya sudah dimulai!"

Tao pun mengikuti Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dan ketika Tao kembali melihat Kevin dengan kostum santa nya, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Selamat Natal!" Kevin berseru dan dibalas dengan tidak kalah semangat oleh anak-anak Panti Asuhan manis yang memenuhi tempat itu.

Kembali, mereka semua pun menyanyi dan menari dengan riang. Dan dalam hatinya yang terdalam Tao amat bersyukur.

.

.

.

"Kevin, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," ucap Tao saat mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, cantik. Karena kau mau membantu di Panti Asuhan tadi."

"Aku melakukannya dengan suka rela, kok. Aku senang sekali malah."

Kevin tersenyum dan kemudian mencubit pipi Tao, gemas.

"Kevin! Sakit tahu!" Tao mengelus pipinya yang kini memerah.

"Selamat Natal, Panda," Kris mengelus pipi itu." Aku mencintaimu."

Sentuhan itu pun tercipta. Kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan manis dalam dinginnya malam. Dan semakin lama, semakin dalam rasa cinta itu merasuk dalam hati mereka.

Ah, ciuman pertama memang selalu indah, bukan?

***TMCY***

"Bagaimana kabar Tao sekarang?" Luhan melepas jaketnya dan segera mengikuti Baekhyun masuk kedalam dapur.

"Masih sama," Baekhyun membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol jus dari sana. "Bahkan beberapa hari ini Tao sering bermimpi buruk."

Hampir bersamaan, mereka berdua duduk di meja makan. "Mimpi buruk tentang apa?" Luhan menerima segelas jus yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. "Kevin?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?" Baekhyun meminum jusnya. "Ini sungguh membuatku khawatir," dengan mata sendu pemuda manis itu menatap pintu kamar Tao.

"Kevin pergi terlalu cepat. Dasar berengsek. Aku juga sangat khawatir dengan Tao," Luhan ikut meminum jusnya. "Memang dia terlihat baik-baik saja saat bekerja di _Daycare_, tapi ditempat lain dia langsung terlihat rapuh."

"Dan terlihat bisa hancur kapan saja."

Mereka pun terdiam, tak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel.

"Tao kah itu?"

"Tidak, seharusnya Tao baru pulang nanti malam."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju pintu depan dan kemudian membukanya. Dan saat itu terjadi Baekhyun kaget setengah mati.

"Kevin?"

Luhan menatap laki-laki didepannya sedih. "Dia bukan Kevin. Dia Kris."

***TMCY***

01 Januari 2012

"Selamat Tahun Baru, sayang."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari pagi. "Kevin, pagi. Selamat Tahun Baru," Tao membalas ucapan Kevin dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar serak.

"Semalam aku tidak terlalu kasar padamu, kan?" Dan saat Tao mendengar pertanyaan Kevin barusan wajahnya langsung memerah sempurna.

"Ti,,, tidak, kok. Semalam hebat sekali malah."

Kevin tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya yang tengah malu-malu itu. Ia pun mengecup bibir Tao manis.

"Kita sudah jadi satu sekarang. Karena itu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

"Tentu. Kita akan selalu bersama."

Mereka berdua pun berpelukan dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah tanpa tahu masa depan apa yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Kau bilang jangan tinggalkan dirimu tapi, nyatanya kau yang pergi meninggalkanku.

Kau pengkhianat, Kevin.

***TMCY***

Semua orang sudah pulang sekarang dan meninggalkan Tao di _Daycare_ sendirian.

Pemuda itu kini duduk di tengah-tengah ruang bermain, menatap sekeliling dengan mata yang sendu. Tao tak pernah mengerti kenapa ia bisa terus bertahan padahal begitu banyak tersimpan kenangannya bersama Kevin disini.

Perlahan ia mengambil sebuah boneka dan kemudian memeluknya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama hingga air mata itu kembali keluar.

"Kevin…"

***TMCY***

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tahu kau hanya main-main!" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya sembari menggebrak meja. Matanya berkilat marah saat menatap Kris.

"Aku tidak main-main. Aku sungguh mencintai Tao."

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi kalian baru bertemu sekali tapi, kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Mustahil!"

"Namun, ini kenyataannya, Luhan."

"Kau menyukai kekasih almarhum kakak kembarmu sendiri dan mana mungkin aku bisa percaya hal itu!" Luhan berjalan ke arah Kris dan menarik kerah kemeja laki-laki itu hingga membawanya untuk berdiri.

"Aku mencintai Tao dan aku akan mendapatkannya."

"Persetan denganmu, Kris!" Luhan yang marah pun memukul wajah Kris. "Aku tahu kau itu laki-laki berengsek! Jadi tak akan pernah aku biarkan kau mendekati Tao!" Luhan sempat akan memukul Kris lagi sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menahannya. "Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Tao!"

"Kau tak punya hak melarangku. Aku tak peduli kau itu sahabat baik Kevin selama kau melarangku, menghalangiku. Kau musuhku."

"Lihat! Kau memang laki-laki berengsek! Tak pantas dengan Tao!"

"Pergilah. Keluar dari rumah ini," kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara. Tangannya masih sibuk menahan Luhan yang murka.

Kris menggeram, meski begitu ia tetap melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Ia belum kalah, tentu saja. Ia pasti kembali lagi dan membuat Tao menjadi miliknya.

***TMCY***

09 Januari 2012

Tao mengelus kepala Kevin yang kini terbaring dipahanya dengan lembut.

"Apa sudah mendingan?"

"Lumayan. Kepalaku sudah tidak sesakit tadi," jawab Kevin sembari mengusap pelan pipi kanan Tao.

"Sudah minum obatnya?"

"Sudah, sayang. Tak perlu khawatir, aku sekarang baik-baik saja, kok."

"Belakangin ini kau terlalu sibuk. Padahal masih waktu liburan. Aturlah jadwalmu lagi."

"Kau juga jangan berantem lagi, cantik," Kevin mencubit hidung bangir Tao, gemas.

"Iya, aku janji. Tapi, Kevin istirahat, ya. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tentu, aku janji."

***TMCY***

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertamu kerumahku dalam keadaan marah-marah begini, Kris?" Lay menyimpan minuman dan beberapa snack yang ia bawa ke meja belajarnya dan kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Masalahnya makin betambah, Lay."

"Masalah apa?"

Kris melihat Lay sebentar kemudian kembali menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Aku jatuh cinta, Lay."

Mata Lay sedikit melebar, rasanya ada yang aneh. "Apa? Kau sudah dapat mangsa baru disini?"

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

Lidah Lay tiba-tiba menjadi kelu. "Ah, benarkah Playboy macam kau bisa jatuh cinta? Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Aku serius, Lay."

Ya, Kris serius dan hal itu membuat hati Lay tak nyaman.

"Kau, jatuh cinta dengan siapa?" Tidak. Ia tak mau tahu, tapi ia malah bertanya.

"Mantan kekasih, Kevin." Dan kali ini Lay sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kau…"

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya, Lay. Dan ini begitu menyakitkan."

Ah, Kris, harusnya kau tahu laki-laki dihadapanmu ini juga sakit hatinya.

***TMCY***

Kembali Kris mengikuti Tao. Seperti saat ini. Ia kini tengah memandangi Tao yang sedang duduk dibangku taman dari jendela mobilnya.

Ia ingin menyapanya, berbicara padanya, menyentuhnya. Tapi, Kris tahu kalau saat itu terjadi hanya penolakan yang akan ia dapat. Karena itu ia disini mejaga jarak. Meski menyakitkan ia akan berusaha.

Ya, dia memang akan melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan Tao, tapi tentu saja tanpa paksaan. Kris akan mendekati pemuda itu perlahan-lahan. Membiarkan Tao perlahan melupakan Kevin atau setidaknya merelakannya hingga nanti kekosongan hati itu biasa diisi olehnya.

Menunggu, Kris akan menunggu selama apapun itu. Asalkan Tao bisa menjadi miliknya dan bahagia dalam pelukannya. Selamanya. Semoga.

***TMCY***

24 Januari 2012

Tao tiba-tiba ragu dengan keputusannya untuk menerima cinta Kevin. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak menyukai Kevin. Ia sangat mencintai Kevin malah. Tapi, Tao merasa ia tidaklah sepadan dengan Kevin. Ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan laki-laki itu.

Kevin itu tampan, kaya, cerdas dan sangat baik. Sosok yang nyaris sempurna. Sedangkan ia apa? Ia hanya orang biasa. Dengan masa lalu yang buruk dan keluarga yang berantakan.

Kenyataan ini sangat menyakitinya. Dan orang-orang pun mencibirnya, mengolok-oloknya. Mengatakan ia tidak pantas bersama dengan Kevin. Ya, dia tahu itu dan hal ini makin menyakitinya.

Rasa khawatir itu juga menakutinya. Bagaimana bila Kevin tahu masa lalunya. Masih cinta kah laki-laki itu padanya?

***TMCY***

Baekhyun amat sangat menyayangi Tao. Bukan, bukan cinta kepada kekasih, tapi lebih kepada seseorang yang dikagumi. Bagi Baekhyun, Tao itu adalah penyelamat hidupnya, sumber kebahagiannya.

Saat itu Baekhyun sangat membenci orangtua-nya karena memaksanya untuk pindah dari Korea ke Cina. Baekhyun tidak mau ikut mereka, benar-benar tidak mau. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan teman-temannya, sekolahnya, kakak kelas yang sedang ia taksir, Baekhyun tidak mau. Tapi sekeras apapun ia menentang, mereka sekeluarga tetap pindah ke Cina.

Akhirnya ia menolak bicara dengan orangtua-nya, berbuat nakal sesuka hatinya, ia bahkan menolak masuk ke sekolah barunya. Ia juga tidak suka dengan Tao yang saat itu jadi teman sebangkunya. Lebih tepatnya bahkan ia benci semua teman sekelasnya. Mereka begitu asing dan Baekhyun benci dengan hal itu.

Tapi, tragedy itu terjadi. Orangtua-nya mengalami kecelakaan mobil parah hingga akhirnya keduanya meninggal dunia.

Ini sungguh tamparan keras bagi hidup Baekhyun. Ia dan orangtua-nya belum berbaikan satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba saja mereka meninggalkannya. Menyisakan begitu banyak penyesalan dan luka dihatinya. Kejam, ini terlalu kejam baginya.

Baekhyun pun menolak keluar dari rumahnya, menolak ajakan kerabat Ibu-nya untuk tinggal bersama. Ia menolak siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Dan saat semua orang sudah mulai lelah untuk membujuknya, datanglah Tao.

Setiap hari Tao selalu datang untuk memintanya masuk sekolah. Ia bahkan selalu bersusah payah naik keatas pohon dihalaman rumah Beakhyun agar bisa sampai ke balkon kamar pemuda manis itu. Tao terus mencoba menghiburnya, mengajaknya bicara, memberikan lelucon yang lucu bahkan bodoh, membawakannya makanan atau barang-barang lain. Bahkan Tao jadi sering masuk sekolah agar ia bisa memberikan buku catatannya pada Baekhyun hingga pemuda itu tidak lagi ketinggalan pelajaran.

Ia awalnya muak dengan semua perhatian itu meskipun ada sedikit perasaan senang dihatinya. Meskipun begitu ia masih tak mau menerima ini. Hari itu ia berbohong pada Tao, Ia meminta pemuda panda itu untuk mencari anjingnya yang hilang. Anjing yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada. Ia bilang pada Tao kalau pemuda berhasil menemukan anjing itu ia akan masuk sekolah. Dengan senang Tao menerima permintaan itu dan berjanji akan melakukannya dengan baik. Baekhyun sendiri hanya mendengus mendengar itu. Dia bodoh.

Malamnya tiba-tiba perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tidak enak. Meski malas, akhirnya ia keluar rumah. Dengan memakai payung ia mencari Tao dan kemudian menemukan pemuda itu duduk sendirian dalam guyuran hujan di bangku taman. Dan saat Tao melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya, ia tiba-tiba menangis.

Ia minta maaf pada Baekhyun karena tidak bisa menemukan anjing peliharannya. Ia menyesal karena tidak berhasil menemukannya. Ia sudah mencari kesemua tempat, ia sudah bertanya pada semua orang tapi, tetap ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

Saat itulah hati Baehyun tersentuh. Teman sebangkunya yang ia benci ini ternyata begitu mempedulikannya. Semua kebaikan itu, perbuatannya yang tulus itu, Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena dulu mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Baekhyun pun mulai membuka hatinya untuk Tao dan sedikit demi sedikit pada semua orang. Ia juga tidak menolak saat Tao memintanya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dan mereka berdua juga berjanji untuk saling menyembuhkan luka masing-masing.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Kevin datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Ia sempat tak menyetujui kedekatannya dengan Tao. Tapi, saat ia melihat betapa cinta mereka berdua begitu tulus, ia menyerah. Ia merelakan Tao untuk bahagia bersama Kevin.

Namun, semua tak berjalan mulus seperti yang mereka pikirkan sebelumnya. Kevin meninggal dan membuat luka yang begitu dalam di hati Tao. Dan bahkan sebelum luka itu membaik, Kris muncul dan menciptakan luka yang lebih dalam.

Baekhyun ingin menolong Tao, menyelamatkannya dalam jurang kesedihan itu. Tapi, dia tidak mampu. Karena itu, ia berdoa pada Tuhan agar memberikan jalan yang terbaik untuk Tao, untuk mereka semua.

***TMCY***

Pagi ini Tao menerima kiriman sebuket bunga mawar merah. Tak ada keterangan siapa yang memberinya, sang kurir pun menolak untuk memberitahu. Meski begitu ia membawanya masuk kerumah, menyimpannya dalam vas di ruang tamu. Dan berdoa agar siapapun yang mengirimnya hadiah ini bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Dan tak jauh dari sana, dijalan dekat rumah itu terparkir sebuah mobil. Disana Kris terduduk diam memandangi sosok Tao yang terlihat lewat jendela. Ia juga berdoa agar hal ini menjadi awal yang baik untuk kisah cintanya.

.

.

.

Kevin, kau melihat kami dari Surga, kan? Kumohon jangan marah padaku. Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti. Aku akan meneruskan tujuan hidupmu untuk membuatnya bahagia. Aku berjanji. Tuhan, kumohon bantu aku.

To Be Continued

Ah, jadi sekarang Kris udah mulai ngedeketin Tao.

Di chap ini juga dijelasin gimana hubungan Tao sama Baekhyun.

Semoga kalian tetep suka dan makin suka ama fanfic ini.

Dan seperti biasa, mind to review ? XD


End file.
